Athena
Athena (born Auriel) was a Seosten and the leader of the Aelaestiam. Biography At some point, Auriel volunteered for the Summus Proelium Project. Near the end of the project, Auriel would learn that she had gained special abilities that allowed her to process information incredibly quickly and granted her an extremely limited form of precognition. Later on, Auriel would be assigned to the Olympus as its Chief Tactical Officer. Auriel would work on multiple combat and exploratory missions before the Olympus was given the assignment to investigate Rysthael. Once the Olympus arrived on Rysthael, Auriel helped infiltrate Ancient Greece. Auriel took on the identity of the Grecian Goddess Athena. Later on, Athena focused on helping to make Ancient Greece more powerful in order to subjugate the Egyptians and discover who had taught the Egyptians about the Seosten Empire and turned Tutankhamun into a Seosten-Bonded. At some point, Athena and Poseidon had a competition for the honor of being the patron and give their names to an unnamed city. Athena taught the people of the city a spell to ensure fine harvests, using an olive tree as an example, and won the contest. The city was named Athens in her honor. Later on, Athena volunteered Athens for the initial test of the Bystander Effect. When Athena saw what happened when the Bystander Effect removed people's memories and knowledge of magic, she realized that the people of Athens were her people and she had let that happen to them. Later, Athena tried to convince the Seosten not to go through with the full implementation of the Bystander Effect. Athena was taken back to Seosten space, evaluated, and put on enforced vacation. A couple hundred years later, Athena managed to escape. Athena returned to Earth, found out that the Seosten were still working on the Bystander Effect, and spent a decade preparing a spell that would provide her a hint toward someone powerful enough to break it. The spell directed Athena to a small village where she found a small boy that had just been bonded to a Dragon. Athena trained him under the guise of Nimue and helped him raise his Knights of the Round Table. Physical appearance Auriel has the appearance of a woman with slate grey eyes, brown hair cut in a short layered crop that reaches her neck, and high cheekbones. She wears a black chainmail-like top with a golden outline of an owl in flight, black leggings with golden flame designs, and golden boots. Abilities and skills * Accelerated Thought Process: Athena had the power to process information at incredible speeds, allowing her to analyze and come to conclusions at an unprecedented rate and perceive everything at a faster time frame. ** Scattershot Precognition: Athena had the power to foresee possible futures and observe what would happen. She could see up to six possible actions that she could take at the moment that she used it. Possessions * Excalibur: When Arthur Pendragon was in capitated by the Seosten Imperium, he left behind a sword made out of a dragon's tooth. Appearances * * Category:Seosten Category:Females Category:Olympians Category:Aelaestiam